Prince Blueblood's Failed Revenge
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A letter to Princess Twilight Sparkle from Prince Blueblood. Take place after "A Canterlot Wedding".


Note 1: "MLP: FIM", related ponies, related places and related things.

Note 2: I'm assuming that Princess Candice and Shinning Armor's wedding took six weeks – three weeks for the fake wedding and three weeks for the real wedding.

"Princes Blueblood's Failed Revenge"

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Fan-Fiction

by Dr. Thinker

Princess Twlight Sparkle,

Nice job at the G.G.G. – the Grand Gallop Gala.

As Luna might say, "THY TONGUE IS THY CHECK WHEN I WROTE THE FIRST LINE." I am mad at your friend, Rarity Bell, who after I used her as a pony shield give me a nasty line that ended with "The only thing that royal about you is that you are a royal pain!' and then shake cake on me.

First I thought of sending the Night Guards to burn down Ponyville during the night – but they since they were respectful of ponies – and could get in trouble with the head of royal guard, Shinning Armor, your brother with the shield mark.

Second I recalled Celestina and Luna talking about your run in with Trixie. So, I wanted if I can borrow Luna's pet, Winnie, a Ursa Major and let in loose in Ponyville. In turn that failed, because that Ursa Major give birth to twin Ursa Minors, which means she will be busy keeping her cubs out of trouble.

Third I thought of having you and you own play Chancellor Puddinghead Pie in the Hearth Warning Eve's play about Equestria founding. But somehow, Princess Celestina had plans for the crazy Earth pony. Let me just, Pinkie Pie was too perfect for that roll of that Chancellor Puddinghead Pie – I won't be surprise if it was Chancellor Puddinghead Pie reborn.

Finally, I got a chance to do a bit of revenge on you. First thing, I give Celestia a fake letter written in Griffin blood about a fake threat to Canterlot – so Shinning Armor will send much of the time away from wedding work. Usually, the stallion in charge of wedding does the writing of wedding invites unless he is busy with his work, which the bit got past to me by order of Celestina. Celestina usually use nicknames for marrying – but I went with the usual wedding for when Tia and Lulu are busy with court, so I wrote the full name of Candice on your wedding invention in order to make you mad as a hornet.

So far things went well...expect for you to give really mad at Princess Candice and call her evil. I would call you what Trope's Book of Literacy Tools call a "Clingy Jealous Filly"...but I wasn't expecting what would happen the following...One: You finding the real Princess Candice in the imprisoned Crystal Mine that Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever travel though. Two: Escaping from the mine and arriving right on time to stop the fake wedding. Three: The fake Candice revealing her to be the Queen of Changelings. Cake is different from the gak that Changelings release when they get killed. Cake is washable with out magic. The Changeling gak or more likely their blood, needs to go thought a magic wash.

So, while you were with real Princess Candice checking on the bridge's wedding gown, I had admit at attempted at revenge to Aunt Tia. Tia remarked that I had to clean up after the wedding and help repair damaged area from the attack.

After that I was so tired out that sleep like a log for a month. I thought both weddings were the universe playing an awful joke on me – until I saw this month's "Royal Month', which usually kept track what Princess Celestina or Princess Luna doing. The cover was Princess Candice and Shinning Armor in their wedding outfit. I had decide to kick the wall but end up kicking Luna who shock me with one of her thunderbolts. Lucky, I didn't kick Celestina or I would got my self in some hot water – water not included.

Now, I can't get my revenge at you. I'm afraid to get imprisoned in the Moon or turn to stone by either f Celestina or Luna. My revenge has failed.

Signed by,

Prince Tenor Blueblood

P.S. Tell Spike that a bachelor party takes before a wedding, just in case Aunt Tia or Aunt Luna invites you and your friends to another set-up another wedding in Canterlot.


End file.
